Cynthia Brimhall
Cynthia Brimhall (born March 10, 1964 in Ogden, Utah) is an American model, actress, and singer. She was also Playboy's Playmate of the Month for October 1985. Born in the small town of Ogden, Utah, Cynthia Brimhall was raised in a Mormon household and attended regular schools. While in High School, Cynthia met and instantly developed a close friendship with fellow student Luann Bambourgh. They instantly bonded over being misfits in a small town of deeply religious conformists and were more than determined to break free of their Mormon roots. After graduating from High School, Brimhall and her friend traveled to Los Angeles with high hopes of booking modeling gigs. Cynthia was more successful in booking modeling gigs and she first gained widespread public attention after posing nude for the cameras of Playboy as she appeared in the October 1985 issue of the magazine. She also appeared in several Playboy videos and posed in a sizable number of special editions and additional nude pictorials of the magazine, as well as working as a Playboy bunny at Hugh Hefner's famous mansion. After her success of posing for Playboy, Cynthia soon turned to acting as she portrayed foxy nightclub owner and singer Edy Stark in six enjoyable low-budget action exploitation pictures for director Andy Sidaris: Hard Ticket to Hawaii in 1987, Picasso Trigger in 1988, Guns in 1990, Do or Die in 1991, Hard Hunted in 1992, and Fit to Kill in 1993 as well as singing songs on the soundtracks for most of the low-budget films. After appearing 1993's Fit to Kill, the last low-budget film by Andy Sidaris, Cynthia moved on to take on other challenges. She learned that The Price is Right was on the hunt on finding a new Barker's Beauty, replacing eighteen year veteran Dian Parkinson, who departed back in June. Cynthia sent in her resume' and headshots and was granted an on-camera audition as her first string of tryout episodes aired in December. She was invited back to tape an additional two weeks of tryout episodes as they aired in March of 1994. Around the same time she auditioned for The Price is Right, Brimhall took a stab at a music career as she dubbed a single titled When Will You which was produced by Grammy Winner Oji Pierce. She has also worked in Theatre. From August 2000 to September 2001, Cynthia starred in Skintight at Harrahs in Las Vegas. In March 2014, Cynthia received some devastating news, her best friend since High School, Luann Bambrough (now known as L'Wren Scott) committed suicide. She was found dead by her assistant in her apartment complex in Chelsea, Manhattan, hanging by a door handle with a scarf tied around her neck. Cynthia believes the real truth behind her friend's death is simple, lost touch with herself and having no foundation or real friends to fall back on. Brimhall also said that her friends also had a sense of not fitting, never truly belonging and while Cynthia was successful at booking modeling gigs and posing in Playboy, her friend Luann was less than successful because she was too tall and too exotic looking which made her depressed and constantly being made fun of but eventually found success as a fashion designer. As of today, Cynthia currently resides in Dallas, Texas, where she works at a local gentleman's club as an exotic dancer. Gallery 600full-cynthia-brimhall.jpg cyn.png imagesR2P7D7Y1.jpg YouTube Video Cynthia's Demo Video "When Will You" Category:Models